ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 04:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Potential spam See Κοδικη. Robin Patterson 01:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) permission to use your Image I am temporarily using an image you made on the Dutch wiki. I would hereby like to ask permission to use the image. If permission is denied I will remove the image. Thanks in advance MiSS TiquE 16:27, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :what image? --Uberfuzzy 01:23, 1 September 2008 (UTC) This page states you as the last person to upload this image. http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wikikariam.png MiSS TiquE 13:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :oh, that. i didnt make it, my name is the last person because it was vandalized, and i deleted the old versions of the image. I've restored the original entry, by the uploader. 17:09, 11 March 2008 Rihl (Talk | contribs | block) 446×177 48 KB WikIkariam home page emblem : --Uberfuzzy 20:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you. I know maintaining and improving things such as this wiki is basically an unseen and unthanked job. I'd like to say thank you for assisting as a Wikia helper. ~ ( by Eliria )''(Msg) 03:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hello I'd like to know, how I create this setting in the Wiki I am creating - When I hover to Buildings, a list appears: Buildings>Academy etc How do I do this? I reviewed several help sections but I didn't find an answer. --Tutanhamon 17:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Can you show me a page as an example? --Uberfuzzy 02:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) UMMMMM... how? The menu on the main page: you hover over e.g. buildings, and then a list appears on the left. Buildings>Academy ::Arhitect's house Governor's residence etc. The same with all menu items. P.S. - I'd like to have permission to use all the images I need for my wikia - main logo, building/unit/ship images etc. EDIT: Is it possible for me to delete that Wiki and start over again? I think that it is going quite badly at the moment (I know how to create Wikis but this entry has gone sour). --Tutanhamon 06:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, the menu. i thought you meant something on a page. MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar --Uberfuzzy 15:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What about the other things - images/texts etc. and the question about rebootin my Wikia... Is restarting possible? And - how can I make the Monaco-sidebar function like it does here? How do I edit 1 item on the sidebar that I really don't want there? Sorry for the '''flaming' but I want to make this as correct and good as possible.:) --Tutanhamon 16:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :its not my permission to give. :"All contributions to Ikariam are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." :as for the "reboot" as you called it, no, thats not something we do. :as for the menu, just look at the page i linked here, thats how the menu is done. you can make the same type of menu at your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 18:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) The menu stayed the same, even when I stored the sidebar...--Tutanhamon 07:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) what wiki? --Uberfuzzy 13:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I copied all of the menu to this address: http://et.ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Esileht --Tutanhamon 05:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: now I removed the menu. Tried several times with the help of the Monaco Customizing Help page, but still didn't work... --Tutanhamon 06:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) That wiki's language is set to ET, your account preferences is set to EN, please go into and set your language to 'et' to match the wiki, so that you see its custom menus. --Uberfuzzy 17:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. All is functioning now.:)--Tutanhamon 06:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: one more thing - who do I talk to about using the pictures from EN Wikia for my wikia? Or could I just copy the pictures from the game to my computer and upload from there?